


The Longest Night

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	The Longest Night

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Title:** The Longest Night  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Firefly  
**Pairing:** Jayne/Kaylee/Inara  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/firefly100/profile)[**firefly100**](http://community.livejournal.com/firefly100/) Redux Challenge, prompt:

long

; comes after [The More, The Merrier](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/279824.html?#cutid1)  
**Word Count:** 200

Jayne leans forward in his chair, running the pad of one fingertip over Kaylee's _ni yin_ while she shivers and tries to hold still. Glancing around her hip as he begins to slide his finger deep inside his lover's wet core, he sees Inara move closer. Kaylee wriggles back against him, nearly frantic with need, and he grins as he brings the palm of his other hand across her backside in a soft spank. "Quit wigglin', or I'll use my belt," he threatens. He plans on making this the longest night of her life.

Kaylee tosses her head in frustration but when she quiets unexpectedly, Jayne looks up to see that Inara has taken her face in both hands and is stroking a thumb over Kaylee's cheek. "Quiet now, _mei mei_," the Companion whispers, glancing back at Jayne with a slight smile. He watches, pants uncomfortably tight, as Inara leans in close to kiss the younger woman. Kaylee moans into Inara's mouth and Jayne unconsciously looses a growl at the arousing sight before him.

Dropping a hand to his pants, Jayne frees his straining cock and strokes himself roughly before pushing his face between Kaylee's thighs. She tastes like honey.

  



End file.
